


For the Game

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Nana to the rescue, Violence, Ymir gets beaten, YumiNa, rugby player Nanaba, sport au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Quinta's rugby captain is everything Ymir loves: strong, attractive and damn good at what she does. Ymir doesn't expect Nanaba to also be a hero without a cape. Ymir picks a fight with some asshole and has her ass handed to her, but luckily a dashing Nanaba is there to save the day.





	For the Game

**Author's Note:**

> fucking hell I love this ship so much SOMEONE HOLD ME

This was the most important game of the year, the one that would wrap up the rugby season and _hopefully_ secure the annual Titan Cup for the home team, Quinta. They were playing against a very tough team, Shiganshina. Ymir was a very, very big fan of Quinta’s team of highly skilled rugby players, and it totally had nothing to do with their tall, blonde and chiselled captain, Nanaba. Nope. Nothing at all.

When Ymir heard that the last game of the season was taking place on Quinta soil, she had all but shat herself in happiness. Apparently it had been a split decision, since they had been planning on playing in Sina City, their country’s capital. But there they were, such a famous team playing in her home town. As far as Ymir knew Nanaba was native to Quinta too, but that was as much as the tabloids had told her. It wasn’t like this dumb crush was ever going to go anywhere. She would just watch the game, enjoy the way Nanaba shot across the field, tackled other muscular ladies to the ground, and scored try after try, then return to her dull, unsatisfying life. Easy.

The game was now on its last quarter with Quinta winning 38 – 25. Nanaba was flying across the field, eyes nowhere but on the ball as it twirled from player to player. When it landed in the hands of the person closest to Nanaba, the player was tackled and taken down. Players all scrambled to crawl on top of each other, Quinta protecting the ball until it was retrieved from the mass of bodies. The player took several steps back—Nanaba was still running—and kicked the ball so hard that even Ymir heard the sound of it. The entire crowd held their breaths, watching the ball sail through the air. Shiganshina players chased after the ball, and Ymir noticed one of them focusing solely on Nanaba. As expected Nanaba launched into the air to catch the ball. She was three quarters of a way across the field, very close to Shiganshina’s goal line. But when the ball slammed into her arms, the Shiganshina player slammed into her. She grabbed her around the waist and sent Nanaba into the ground at an unnatural angle, face first. The referee immediately whistled and sent the offending player off the field. Medics rushed out seconds later.

People started shouting and cursing in the stands. Ymir had to clench and unclench her fists. What the fuck? Shiganshina _never_ resorted to dirty moves like this. Did they decide to sacrifice a player to get Nanaba off the field, of had it been a single player’s decision? Had it been an accident?

“Fucking Shiganshina scum,” a man growled behind her.

Ymir ignored him. The medics were attending to Nanaba while everyone watched on. She was eventually loaded onto a stretcher and carried off the field. People were booing in anger that she was out of the game. At least, Ymir thought, they were in the lead. If Quinta managed to hold their defence for the last portion of the game, they could go home with the cup. But there was no telling how their morale would drop with their captain out of commission.

The game then continued, but it had lost its initial appeal. Ymir stood and left the stands to get something to eat. She had paid for her ticket, so she might as well stay to see who won. But she wouldn’t care missing a few minutes of the game. Luckily the food stalls were close to where her seat was, so she could still vaguely see the field and also hear the commentator as players continued fighting for the ball.

“Hi. What can I get you?”

Ymir pulled her wallet out and smiled at the woman manning the stall. “Hey. Uh, a hotdog please. And another coke.”

“Coming right up. Good game? I’ve heard tons of booing from here.”

Ymir sighed and rubbed a hand over her neck. “Nanaba was taken out by an illegal tackle. She was carried off the field on a stretcher.”

“Ouch. I hope she’s okay. Crowd must be furious at that.”

Ymir simply watched the woman hurriedly assemble her hot dog. “Yup.”

In no time she was handed her food and drink and gave her money over. But as she opened her mouth to say thanks after accepting her change, someone suddenly bumped into her from behind. Her hot dog slipped out of her hand and dropped into the sand at her feet.

“What the fuck?” she yelled, turning sharply. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

The man stared her down, frowning. “You were in my way,” he said mildly. “Not my fault you can’t fucking see where you’re going.”

Ymir blinked. Her heart started pumping hard. “Excuse me?” Now that she looked at him, he was the idiot from behind her back at her seat that couldn’t keep his crude comments to himself. “I should be saying that to you. What are you, a fucking moron?”

His face darkened in anger. “Listen, bitch. Shut the fuck up and walk away.”

“Or what?” She injected as much anger and threat into her voice as she could. She was slightly taller than him, but he appeared to have more muscle tone. The question was if they were for strength or appearance. Ymir looked tall and thin, but she had a lot of hard muscle used for nothing but strength. “I’m not moving an inch until you buy me another goddamn hotdog.”

The woman at the hotdog stand stared between them with concern. “Sir, you did knock the hotdog from her hand. I saw it.”

His eyes flashed to the woman. “No one asked you, fugly.”

Ymir liked to think that she had a firm grasp on herself, an unshakable control. It was very rarely that she ever lost her temper, and usually when she did, it was a quiet, internal thing. But hurt flashed over the innocent woman’s face, Ymir’s tummy warmed and then before she knew it her fist cracked across the asshole’s jaw and sent him sprawling. Ymir winced at the flare of pain at her hand, but she didn’t pause long enough to assess the danger. She grabbed the man off the floor and pushed him up against the nearest wall, using the pull of his shirt to softly choke him.

“Apologize to her,” she growled lowly. “I don’t even care about the fucking hotdog anymore. Just apologize to that woman for that unnecessary insult.”

He spat in her face. “Fuck you, bitch.”

She punched him again, but he had been expecting it. He used her own momentum against her and launched a knee into her stomach. She never had the time to avoid it. The wind rushed out of her hard, and then his fist knocked into her temple and brow and she stumbled backwards. His used a foot and tripped her, and then he was atop her. With his heavier weight he managed to keep her down. From the way he was grappling with her arms to clear the path to her face, Ymir instantly knew that this man was a professional fighter. Her earlier surprise punch had been luck. Luckily she wasn’t a novice either, but she really was at a disadvantage on her back like that and with him holding her arms back. Every punch he managed to land made her want to cry out in pain, but she bit down hard and refused to make a noise.

After the seventh or eighth successful hit, Ymir was pretty sure he was either trying to really fuck her up, or kill her. Blood pooled in the crook of her neck, forced her good eye partially shut. No one else was intervening, if there was anyone else nearby. The woman at the stall couldn’t do anything. He would just hurt her too. Ymir had to figure out how to get him off of her. Luckily, she didn’t have to.

Suddenly his weight disappeared. There was some scuffling, a grunt of pain, and then a voice.

“I am in absolutely no mood to deal with idiots like you. But I _am_ in the mood to use my fists right now. So if I were you I’d run off back to whatever hole you crawled out of.”

The man sputtered, but then he walked off. Ymir listened to the sound of his hurried footsteps. She exhaled loudly and carefully sat up. “Fuck,” she muttered. She was covered in sand and blood. Suddenly a hand appeared in front of her face, and then she looked up at her saviour and her breath stuttered in her lungs.

“Hey,” Nanaba said, smiling gently. “You alright there?”

Ymir scowled. “Do I look alright?” She took the offered hand and Nanaba slowly lifted her onto her feet, all the while keeping a steadying hand on her shoulder. “Thanks.”

She merely smiled. “I hate seeing assholes like that treat people like shit. He got you good, though. Can I drive you to the hospital?”

Ymir stared at her. “ _You_ should be in the hospital right now.” There was a large plaster on the side of Nanaba’s forehead, with bruising all along the left side of her face. Her lip was badly split, too, and she was definitely going to have a black eye. But she only smiled again and shook her head.

“Only a concussion. Coach refused to let me back onto the field.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m fine though.”

Ymir stared at her lost hotdog. “Thank you, for, uh, for pulling that guy off.”

Nanaba gave her a slight pat on the shoulder. “No problem. It’s what I do.”

Ymir couldn’t help but stare at her again. Up close like this, Nanaba was _really_ attractive. Like forget everything Ymir had admired about her before. Her muscles were larger than Ymir had thought, her biceps straining against her rugby shirt. Her blue eyes were so clear and warm that Ymir could get lost in them for days and never try to find her way out. She wasn’t all that tanned, though, despite how much time she spent in the sun. She also had a little scar along her right eyebrow. Said eyebrow was currently arched in question. Ymir felt her face heat up. _Shit._

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Nanaba asked again. “Maybe you should come back with me to see the medic. Your face is pretty banged up.”

“I’d let you bang my face anytime,” she blurted. _Goddamn why couldn’t I have just kept that one inside?_

Instead of turning and running for the hills, or rearing up in offense, Nanaba burst into loud laughter. Her eyes twinkled beautifully when amused. “Is that flirtation?” she asked.

Ymir rubbed the back of her neck, still blushing. “I dunno, do you want it to be?”

“Hmm.” She pretended to think about it. “Only if you let me take you to dinner tonight.”

Ymir couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Are you serious?”

Nanaba reached out and caressed the side of her wrist. “Sure. You’re exactly my type. Plus, I’m a little worried that you’ll pick a fight with more idiots and actually get yourself killed.”

Ymir wondered if she hadn’t been killed after all, and this was heaven. She tried her best to contain her excitement, though. At least the blood was starting to really irritate her, so she lifted her shirt and tried to wipe most of it off her face and neck. The second cool air hit her warm skin, she heard Nanaba inhale sharply. _Just her type indeed,_ she thought with a smirk.

“Okay, deal. Take me out somewhere fancy and I’ll flirt as much as you want.”

Nanaba’s eyes were a slightly darker blue when Ymir looked into them again. “Just flirt?”

The implication was there and it made Ymir’s stomach flutter. She only grinned. Nanaba grabbed her hand then and started pulling her away from the hotdog stall.

“Medic,” Nanaba told her gently. Ymir was content to stay silent. Nanaba’s hand in hers was exceptionally warm, and her fingers were long and strong, but surprisingly gentle. Ymir stared at the back of Nanaba’s head, blood leaking into her eye again.

_Yup, 10/10 would get my ass kicked again._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the person that suggested the idea for this. bless


End file.
